


And then Gold met Black

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Black Sand of dreams, Crossover, Gen, Golden Sand, Non-binary character, Post-Canon, Sandy meets Mr.Sandman, Use of non-binary pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: This Sandman was ... weird, different ... Not in a negative sense, but he seemed much darker than them even though his dreams were a thousand times sweeter than their.





	And then Gold met Black

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind for a while, i hope you enjoy it.

Golden sand drifts moved in the night air, twinkling like hundreds of tiny fireflies, the golden Sandman smiled from their cloud made of dreams, letting their magic bring good dreams to the city below them.  
Suddenly a golden sand dolphin jumped out of the cloud, looking at Sandman with big, worried golden eyes, the Sandman nodded to their creation and began to follow it to a child's room.  
Wisps of black sand circled over the child's head, but him didn't seem to want to wake up, didn't seem disturbed by a nightmare, on the contrary smiled, while the black sand shining with silvery sparkles took the form of an elegant little dragon, with curved and soft lines, but at the same time not too swollen. Giving him the appearance of a cartoon dragon but not cartooned one.  
Sandy cocked their head to one side, looking curiously at that strange specimen of black sand, a question mark that formed on their head. They had to admit that they had been worried when they saw the black sand, their mind was immediately rushing to Pitch Black, but it was too early for him to return, not after his recent defeat.  
The Guardian of Dreams approached the dream in black, but attentively almost fearfully, the memory of what had happened to them with Pitch Black still fresh in their mind, a thin thread of golden sand that infiltrated the silvery plots, but the sand black didn't change its color. The dragon remained standing in its elegant goodness, while the dream was reshaped to accommodate its gold in its plots.  
They wanted to keep watching that strange dream, but at the same time they knew they had to go on with their night, bringing new dreams and seeing that strange black sand seemed to do their same job didn't seem to be so disturbed.  
Only that their curiosity, that was only a little worried began to change when, continuing they saw that more and more houses had already been wrapped in black doodles. Sandy turned to the Moon but He did not know what to say. And the fact that even Him didn't know what was happening worried Sandman even more ... Maybe they had to inform the other guardians?  
But then they saw a humanoid figure, wrapped in shimmering black shimmers of silver. The figure was tall and slender, too wrapped in black to make out anything else ... Pitch?  
The guardian rushed toward the figure, the golden-sanded whips already clasped in their hands, but once close enough he stopped before hurling the first whipping. The figure, although it was shrouded in black, didn't give off any sense of terror, there was no smell of nightmares around it.  
The figure noticed them and stopped, turning to face them. The black squiggles that thinned out allowing him to see it ... see him. The figure looked more than humanoid, it looked complitely, though his skin was of a grayish shade, but shining like silver, and not like that dreary grayness that marked Pitch, his black hair was smooth and coiffed in such a way that a part almost covered his eye, a light brown-golden that at that moment stared at him attentively. He wore a long coat, held open, in velvet with short and swollen sleeves with a high collar with pointed golden tips curved upward, arms and chest covered with an intricate ethereal web of a fabric that seemed to be interwoven with that same black sand. His hands were wrapped in black elegant gloves that ended with lightning of a golden fabric that wrapped around his wrists.  
It was only after Sandman realized the large grinning smile that bent the black lips of the other spirit.  
' _So?_ ' the figure said and Sandman spoke even before they realized he had spoken in the language of sand and dreams.  
' _Who are you?_ '  
' _I'm Mr. Sandman, canary_ ,' the spirit snapped. Mr. Sandman? the Guardian repeated in their mind, for what they knew the Man in the Moon had not created another Sandman for what reason he should have? And even if he did so, why this Sandman looked so ... dark?  
' _Don't call me canary_ ' the golden Sandman snapped before they could prevent it, to ask instead the question that interested them, crossing their arms  
The other, more obscure, Sandman smiled, his unnatural grin tending even more, yet not disturbing them. 'And how should I call you then?' he asked, amused  
' _Sandy would be fine_ '  
' _Sandy? Like in Sanderson?_ "  
Sandman's eyes widen, how ... how did the other spirit know?  
' _How ... How do you know?_ '  
' _Hn? What?_ '  
' _That that you said is my name, how do you know?_ '  
' _A lucky intuition, I guess. Seriously, I just thought it was the diminutive of something ... And it can not be Sandman because I'm Mr. Sandman, so ..._ '  
' _Oh_ '  
' _Yeah, oh ... Anyway, what do you want? I have to put everyone to sleep and I'm late enough ... You know what I don't care, I have to go,_ 'the other Sandman said , his figure dissolving into a cloud of black sand that spread its black doodles everywhere they infiltrated houses, bringing elegant and sweet dreams to their inhabitants.  
The golden Sandman stood there motionless and confused, how could he not have understood that they too were Sandman? A more golden version of him ...?  
The Guardian of Dreams continued their work, giving their golden dreams to those who had not yet been visited by the Sandman in black. Which, though he seemed like an " _obscure_ " version of themselves, gave dreams that were a thousand times sweeter than they could ever create. They saw it from the shapes they created and from the joy that radiated from the people who were experimenting them.  
_That Sandman was ... strange... different. Certainly not in a negative sense, but ..._ | The golden Sandman turned to the Moon ... | _They had to warn the other Guardians anyway._  
They doubted they would be hostile to the other Sandman.  
That night the people were relieved by the soft dreams of the Guardian of Dreams and reassured and lulled by the sweet dreams of the King of Dreams.


End file.
